


Sleepily In Love

by Wholesome_Kermit



Series: BBS Ships [18]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Gay baby gang, The Misfits - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholesome_Kermit/pseuds/Wholesome_Kermit
Summary: Summarys?





	Sleepily In Love

**Author's Note:**

> YOU GET FLUFF
> 
> YOU GET FLUFF
> 
> EVERYONE GETS FLUFF

_You deserve love,_

_and you'll get it_

_**-Amy Poehler** _

.

.

.

John loved Smitty. He didn't exactly have a reason, he just.. Loved the boy.

He loved the way he talked, the way he walked, the way he looked at John. He loved him from the top of his hair to the bottom of his feet. He loved to spread kisses all around his body, he loved to hug him, he loved to cuddle him.

More or less, he was head over heels in love with him. 

Every moment was special with Smitty, even right now. 

John sat on the bed, Smitty in his lap. Smitty rested his head on John's shoulder, sighing happily. John took Smitty's hands in his rubbing the back of them. He looked over at the clock, making his hair brush against Smitty's face. He checked the clock, it flashing in neon green letters saying  _'10:44 AM'_

"Its early.." John muttered, turning his face to look at Smitty. Smitty snorted "Its just 10 o'clock." he said as shifted in John's lap. John looked towards the clock again, coughing awkwardly in his hand when Smitty moved in his lap. 

_Now is not the time, were having a moment._ John thought, turning back towards Smitty, wrapping his arms around Smitty's waist. 

"I love you" John mumbled, kissing a part of Smitty's neck.

Smitty smiled "I love you too."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The time were I live it is 12 am so it's now the 13 and the first day of school is tommorow kill me now.
> 
> Also my Tumblr is filled with kradio, and I have nothing against it, like you ship your thing honey, but no
> 
> This was supposed to only take atleast 10 minutes but it turned into 30 because I got distracted by my TV lmao
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me :)


End file.
